Y lo vi
by Renesme Black
Summary: Ginny Weasley se ha pasado años estando enmorada de Harry Potter, pero luego de un repentino ataque a la madriguera, se dara cuenta de la verdad. Drabble numero 70 de la pareja del fenix.
1. Chapter 1

**_"Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas"_**

_Hola:_

_Como no los quiero ni pretendo aburrir con una interminable charla sobre algún tema que probablemente no se molestaran en leer, por ahora solo me limitare a decirles dos cosas, luego ya al terminar este capitulo, y solo si es que he logrado captar su atención, me gustaría pedirles que se molestaran en leer la nota de la autora que pondré en la parte de debajo de este capitulo. _

_Sin mas nada, los dejo con:_

**_Y lo vi_**

**_By: Alba_**

_Summary completo: Ginny Weasley se ha pasado años estando enmorada de Harry Potter, pero luego de un repentino ataque a la madriguera, se dara cuenta de la verdad. Drabble numero 70 de la pareja del fenix._

**_Dedicado a:_**

_A** Eliana** _

_por ayudar a marcar las teclas cuando los dedos pesaban_

_A **Lizandro**_

_Por ayudar a ver los sueños_

_A **Julián**_

_Por salvar a Harry de si mismo_

_Y a **Catalina**_

_Por sacar a los que sobraban_

**I**

**_Capitulo unico_**

El ataque a la madriguera no era algo que nos esperáramos, nunca pudimos imaginar que los mortifagos llegarían hasta nuestro propio hogar para atacarnos, pero creo que en el fondo, mamá sabia lo que hacia al llevar a Hermione a nuestra casa… La protegía, por que siempre la quiso como a uno de sus hijos, y en ese momento, a mamá le habría dado lo mismo dar la vida por una castaña o un pelirrojo.  
Llegar a la casa de los "Dusler" o como sea que se apelliden los tíos de Harry no era la solución ideal, pero si la única que se nos ocurrió, y ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de todo.  
Al golpear la puerta, no se lograba distinguir ningún sonido, 20 personas hablaban entre ellas sin dejar hablar a los demás, pero cuando Harry abrió la puerta, no fue a mi a quien se acerco. Hermione estaba un poco apartada del resto, pero a el no le importo, empujo a los gemelos y a Charlie para llegar con ella. No hubo necesidad de palabras. Ellos no las necesitaban. Las caricias se convirtieron en la comunicación entre ellos, un tan fuerte que incluso yo que estaba a unos metros de la entrada la pude entender… Harry estaba preocupado, o al menos eso logre percibir, pero se preocupaba de tranquilizarla. Hermione le dio un fuerte abrazo y lo beso en la frente… Harry la apretó contra su pecho y luego se fijo en el estado de los demás, sin soltar la mano de mi amiga. Mi ex-novio jamás le pregunto a Hermione su estado, en su silencio se entendían. Y entonces lo vi… Si algo lograba calmar a Harry uno de sus enfados o hacerlo entrar en razón, eran las caricias de Hermione. Si Hermione ideaba un plan, Harry lo terminaba, tanto así como terminaba uno las frases que empezaba el otro, dejándonos a los demás desconectados de sus conversaciones, donde a veces las palabras sobraban, por que hasta en los silencios parecían comunicarse. Lo sentí en toda su pesadez al ver que el moreno ni siquiera me miraba, lo mío con Harry jamás resultaría, por que el ya tenia su Hermione en quien confiar. Los sentimientos de mi hermano jamás podrían ser revelados, por que Hermione ya tenía a Harry, y en el fondo eran lo mismo. Los demás sobrábamos.  
Harry y Hermione eran uno. Tan diferentes que a veces chocan, pero tan complementario el uno con el otro, que separarlos, seria como tenerlos incompletos. Harry nunca había sido Harry cuando estaba conmigo, solo era verdadero con ella. Ella solo era Hermione con el.  
Los silencios compartidos.  
Las frases que entre los dos terminaban.  
Las miradas que solo ellos entendían.  
Las caricias que solo ellos compartían.  
Al verlos acercarse los empuje, logrando que sus labios se juntaran y un hueco se abriera en mi corazón.  
Ellos eran uno solo, y eso debían seguir siendo… Ya que si no estaban juntos… No eran nada…

**_Fin del drabble_**

_Por ahora solo diré lo siguiente:_

_**La que no debe ser nombrada**, ideo los personajes de la saga de Harry Potter, yo los tomo prestados por ocio y fanatismo extremo._

_La idea de **JanePotter** fue textualmente: __«Complemento. Demostrar una situación en la que Harry y Hermione se complementan como pareja, un incondicional, un ideal.»_

Hay muchas opciones: 

_Complemento de sus palabras. __Complemento de sus miradas. __Complemento de sus caricias. __Complemento de sus silencios._

_Y muchas otras escenas en las que puedas demostrar que ellos se complementan de manera única y perfecta._

Harry & Hermione, Hermione & Harry. No importa como, el resultado siempre es maravilloso. Escena desde el POV de ella o el POV de él, incluso puede ser desde el POV de una tercera persona.

Ya sabes, un máximo de quinientas palabras y el único requisito es que sea algo puramente fandom. Nada de epílogos, olvidemos por un momento DH.  


_Creo que cumpli con lo pedido. Diganme su parecer!_

**_Los RR son mis travesuras_**

**_Por mi alma de merodeador_**

**_Déjame decir..._**

**_"Travesura realizada"_******


	2. Chapter 2

Hola:

Puede verse como descaro pasarme por aquí nuevamente después de haber estado tanto tiempo sin entrar a esta cuenta, pero en mi defensa tengo una muy simple razón. El correo electrónico con el que esta cuenta esta registrada fue hackeado por alguna mala persona, y a causa de lo anterior, me vi obligada a crear una nueva cuenta de /u/1782051/Rachel_Sexton (Deben agregar solo el WWW y el punto al comienzo). No pretendo dejar mas abandonados mis One-Shots, así que trasladare estos a la otra cuenta, y en tres meses más, borrare esta cuenta.

Les comunico además, que en los pasados meses, además de estar trabajando en un fic de mi autoría que aun no termino, pero espero publicar pronto, he trabajado como traductora, por lo que volverán a tener noticas mias.

Se le agradece todo su apoyo a la gente que siguió leyendo mis historias y dejando mensajes. Seran colgadas en la cuenta nueva, con el titulo en ingles. Sin modificaciones de trama.

Cariños  
Karla  
(Antes Isabella Massiel (nombre de mi prima y mi abuela), hoy Rachel Sexton.)


End file.
